


Night Terrors

by AzulaLover50000



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula is a good parent, F/F, Protective Azula (Avatar), Soft Azula (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzulaLover50000/pseuds/AzulaLover50000
Summary: Lu Ten II Has A Nightmare And His Crazy Mother Comforts Him
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Kudos: 24





	Night Terrors

Azula awoke to hear a loud scream before the sound of footsteps coming toward her and her wife's bedroom. "What's wrong honey?" She asked, looking at her son. "I-I had a bad dream." "What happened in it?" Ty Lee asked, holding the sniffling young boy close. "I dreamed I hurt you, it was all so real." "Listen to me and listen close," Azula said, looking in his eyes.

"You could never hurt us, you are the kindest person I know, please don't be afraid," Azula said, wiping a tear from his face. "How do you know that?" "Because I've hurt people before, I'm not proud of it. If you need to talk, trust me when I say that you should talk." "I'm just afraid, I'm afraid I'll lose control of my firebending." The boy was certainly in an uncomfortable state.

"Follow me, I'll show you something," Azula said, she showed him a scroll after opening a trunk. "Try this, it will help you greatly." "The Dancing Dragon?" "Yes, when you're old enough I'll take you to see the masters." When Lu Ten went back to bed, Azula smiled. "Never thought I'd be cut out for this whole parenting thing, but Agni is it rewarding," she said, lying down. "You're a great mother Zula," Ty Lee smiled. "I knew you had it in you." "Thanks for believing in me," Azula replied. "Any time princess.


End file.
